


He Tries, For Himself

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghanima has a snapshot view of Farad'n within the Sietch</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Tries, For Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SporkyRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporkyRat/gifts).



Farad'n would never lose all the water fat, Ghanima had decided. However, a week into their stay at Sietch Tabr had done much to bring him more in line with her concept of beauty. Like her father had done as the newly-made Fremen Usul, Farad'n had to explore all aspects of the life lived by Ghanima's people. He wished to be part of her world, not just the observer her brother had cast him as.

She found it pleased her more with every passing day. His respect for the Fremen was obvious, and she knew it was not feigned for her pleasure. Eventually, he would even ride the worm, though not as the driver. Her hands folded over her stomach, knowing the life within. Should he lose his waters to Shai-Halud, her brother's future was assured by the life she carried here in the safety of the Sietch.

Somehow, given Farad'n's tenacity and need to prove himself more than his Corrino blood, Ghanima doubted he would be so careless.


End file.
